Round 1
by halestorm93
Summary: Edward goes to a club to pick up some girls, then he sees THE girl. LEMON. ExB


Round 1

EPOV

You could hear the music pumping from the sidewalk. The line to get into this night club went around the corner. Fortunately for me my older brother, Emmet was a bouncer, therefore I got in for free and quick. I saw Em, he gave me a nod and I went inside. The music was blasting the latest beats, the lights were flickering, and the girls were HOT! I decided to make my way to the bar, get a few in me before I started hunting. A few girls stopped me on the way but I was more interested in getting my first drink of the night then hitting them up. I sat down and asked the bar tender for a beer. That's when I saw her. She had the most beautiful big brown eyes. Her sleek hair was almost auburn. And she had the most elegant curves. I wanted her; she was the most unbelievable girl I had ever seen. She looked at me, gave me the once over, smirked, and faced the other direction. Could she possibly not be interested in me? Weird. I better say something to grab her attention.

"Hey ya'having a good time tonight?" She looked at me again and answered.

"It really depends."

"On what exactly?"

"On whether you're going to buy me a drink or not." She gave me another once over and this time she smiled, with brilliant white teeth.

"Sure what'd you like a martini?" she chuckled at that. She turned to the bartender and ordered a triple X beer.

"I like a girl who can take a drink."

"And I like a guy who can dance." We took a swig from our bottles, and I lead her to the dance floor. We were in the middle of the floor grinding each other. She then put her ass against my cock. She bent over and was moving her hips in a circular motion. I saw that as an invitation to put my hands up her little black dress. I grabbed her ass; it was so firm and smooth. She was still bent over when her hand caught my wrist. She pulled my hand tugging me forward, almost on top of her, then she started pulling me off the dance floor. Why was she pulling me toward the bathrooms? That's just weird. She abruptly stopped.

"I don't recall catching your name?"

"It's Edward, and yourself?"

"Bella" then she started kissing me. Bella the newly found goddess was kissing me! My lips molded into hers. I started licking her plump bottom lip, and slipped it in her mouth. We were massaging one another's tongues. I pulled her tighter to me with a firm grip on her face and waist. She also had a firm grip; she was pulling on my pants. She then backed up into the bathroom door and it opened, then rammed me into a stall. Ah so that's why she brought me to the bathroom. She locked the stall door behind her, I instantly got hard, she was just so kinky!

She pulled my belt off, along with my pants at the same time she hiked up her dress. I pulled Bella to me as she wrapped her legs around my waist, I entered her. I was thrusting my self in and out, in and out. Her motion was up and down, up and down. I pushed her against the wall not needing to hold her but push against the wall. Her back arched her forward, letting out a moan. She started kissing my face I started biting her shoulder. She dug her nails into my back.

"Fuck Me Harder!" she demanded me. Oh I did, I slammed her into the wall again making her stop clawing my back for a moment.

"You Want Harder?" I teased her.

"Oh Fuck Yes!!! Do That AGAIN!" I did it three more times then she let out a porn star moan. It was sounded so good that it made me climax to my fullest extent, and she followed soon after. My body was so wobbly that I almost fell on the toilet, but instead she pushed me against the wall and scratched her sharp nail down my abdomen. I took in a small breath from the slight pain, that would leave a mark.

Bella took a few deep breaths, then fixed herself up and went out the stall. Realizing this I put all my clothes back on and rushed to her. I pulled her back so I could kiss her, and caress her. She chuckled lightly.

"Edward, you are to cute."

"So are you. I want you so bad." She smiled.

"Don't be silly we just finished. Although the night is still young . . . I'm always up for a round two."

With that I pulled her out of the loud, partying club. I took her back to my apartment. We've had several rounds, and she always comes back for more.


End file.
